


Искажённые мысли

by Hikari_Ai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Black Humor, Body Horror, Corpse Illustrations, Corpses, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Eye Trauma, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Illustrated, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, New York City, Psychological Horror, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tribute to Bryan Fuller, Vantablack Humor, Vicchan Lives, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Ai/pseuds/Hikari_Ai
Summary: Специального агента ФБР и судебного психолога Юри Кацуки вызвали в Нью-Йорк со своей командой, чтобы расследовать чудовищные убийства нескольких парней-азиатов. Однако каждый новый труп имеет всё большее сходство с ним самим, Юри приходится столкнуться с возможностью, что именно он может быть центральной фигурой убийств... или же он сам убийца.Работа есть и нафикбуке





	Искажённые мысли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distorted Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749462) by [braccii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braccii/pseuds/braccii), [exile_wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exile_wrath/pseuds/exile_wrath), [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



> Все арты принадлежат замечательной bracari. Текст написан на Big Bang!!! on ICE, а ещё это трилогия в процессе написания.  
> Юмор чёрный. Всё чёрное, вот прям совсем. Я серьёзно.  
> Описание трупов, травмирование глаз (ауч!), намёки на/упоминания изнасилования, употребление наркотиков (с согласием и без), дополнительные предупреждения в примечаниях. Жестокое обращение с Сынгилем (НЕ ЧИТАЙТЕ ЭТО, ЕСЛИ ВАМ ПОДОБНОЕ НЕ ПО ДУШЕ), но хоть Викчан жив и на том спасибо хд  
> А ещё тут целое море отсылок.   
>  **ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, подумайте обо всём этом, ПРЕЖДЕ чем читать этот фф. Это не счастливая история.**  
>  Если после всех этих предупреждений вы решили остаться со мной, то я очень рада, потому что у меня любовь к этой трилогии была с грёбанного первого взгляда. Спасите.
> 
>  
> 
> _Любовь глядит не взором, а душой;_  
>  _Крылатый Купидон - божок слепой;_  
>  Уильям Шекспир, "Сон в летнюю ночь" в переводе М. Лозинского.

_30 января 2020 года  
Академия ФБР Куантико, Вирджиния_  
  
— Кто-нибудь может сказать мне, кто это и что он сделал?  
  
Море рук поднимается в затемнённом классе, их лица освещает яркий зелёный свет проектора. Профессор Юри Кацуки осматривает курсантов и кивает.  
  
— Бреннан, — говорит он.  
  
Бреннану двадцать три, и он всё ещё носит брекеты, которые блестят в зловещем свете проектора, когда он встаёт, отсвечивают серебром на изображённую фотографию на экране.  
  
— Питер Ланкастер, сэр, — говорит он. — Он Сводник.  
  
Несколько неловких смешков, как будто все знают об иронии, связанной с этим именем. Юри позволяет себе коротко улыбнуться, прежде чем спросить:  
  
— И что сделал Сводник? — Поднимается больше рук. — Катц.  
  
— Он уничтожал семьи, сэр, — говорит Катц, вставая на ноги. — Убил семь семей в Коннектикуте, всегда нападал после того как ребёнок уходил, чтобы потом лежать и ждать его возвращения, а потом убить.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — вздыхает Юри, глядя на слайд, пока меняет его на фотографии семей. Он читает эту лекцию как минимум раз в семестр каждой поступившей группе новобранцев, и момент, когда он переключает изображения мёртвых и живых, всегда самый суровый.  
  
Класс неловко ерзает на своих сиденьях, сталкиваясь с фотографиями с места преступления. Юри может рассмотреть детали выражений их лиц даже под неприятными лучами проектора — по некоторым видно, что им неуютно от вида подобных чудовищных, зверских убийств. Другие, обычно постарше и уже имеющие какой-нибудь опыт работы в правоохранительных органах, выглядят смирившимися.  
  
Он слишком хорошо узнаёт это загнанное выражение. Со вздохом он переключает обратно на первое изображение Ланкастера и говорит:  
  
— Ланкастер был моим первым крупным делом с группой анализа поведения ещё в две тысячи десятом, когда я только вышел из Академии. И если вы выберете своим основным профилем серийных убийц, вам придётся иногда глубоко проникать в их головы, чтобы попытаться понять их логику.  
  
Он смотрит на море лиц, на ещё зелёных кадетов, которым только предстоит сломаться от количества судебных дел, и на мгновение он хочет сказать им, чтобы они ушли. Вернулись туда, откуда пришли, и спаслись.  
  
Но тогда кто ещё сделает эту работу, если не они?  
  
— Это, конечно, не та логика, которую мог бы надеяться понять среднестатистический законопослушный гражданин. Иногда они просто агрессивны с небольшим контролем над своими порывами. Иногда у них есть мотив, который кажется почти нелепым. А иногда — но очень редко — они страдают психическими заболеваниями. Вы не можете позволить средствам массовой информации влиять на вас, когда вы стараетесь думать, как эти люди. К одинаковому концу ведёт слишком много путей.  
  
Он до сих пор помнит, как сжимается желудок, вкус желчи на задней стороне гортани. Его кожа, кажется, пахнет сосной, когда он вскакивает на кровати посреди ночи.  
  
Юри глубоко вдыхает, меняя слайд на титульный.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Профиль сто один, класс, — говорит он. — Здесь, если вы хотите поймать монстра, вам придётся думать, как монстр.

 

* * *

 

— Опять лекция про Ланкастера?  
  
Новый голос отвлекает Юри от записей, и он смотрит вверх, на Юрия Плисецкого, который навис над его столом; его костюм в беспорядке, а светлые волосы до плеч завязаны в неаккуратный хвост.  
  
— Юрио, — ворчит он. Младший агент хмурится.  
  
— Что? Меня в спешке высадили. Юко подвозила.  
  
— Ты выглядишь, как будто одевался в темноте, — отмечает Юри. — Иди сюда.  
  
— Спасибо,  _мамочка_ , — сухо произносит Юрио. — Ты читаешь лекции про Ланкастера уже. сколько лет? Шесть?  
  
— Что-то вроде этого, — соглашается Юри. — Думаю, я читал её и твоему классу в академии.  
  
—  _Боже_ , ну ты и старик, — усмехается Юрио, но в его голосе нет резкости. Наоборот, глаза этого двадцатишестилетнего парня странно тёплые, когда он трёт ботинком ковер под столом Юри. Негромко вздохнув, Юри протягивает руку, чтобы поправить чужой галстук.  
  
— Если у тебя проблемы, потому что я читаю лекцию о человеке, который…  
  
— Который убил моих родителей и не смог убить меня только потому, что я пришёл домой с другом, ага, мне всё равно. — Юрио закатил глаза. — Ты его поймал в итоге, не так ли? Это самое главное.  
  
— Угу. — Юри хлопает его по плечу и собирает бумаги в портфель. — Давай, обговорим всё по дороге в мой офис.  
  
— У тебя сегодня только один урок, верно? — спрашивает Юрио. Юри кивает уже на полпути к двери. Младший агент ускоряется, чтобы догнать его. — Снова думал о полевой работе?  
  
— Что, Пхичит пытается вернуть меня в команду? — спрашивает Юри.  
  
— Возможно, — говорит Юрио, закатывая глаза. — Как будто есть место для поросят вроде тебя.  
  
Юри смеётся.  
  
— Ты всё ещё котёнок; сомневаюсь, что любой преступник воспримет тебя всерьез, — шутит он, хотя это немного сложнее сделать сейчас, когда Юрио выше и шире его. Он очень сильно отличается от испуганного шестнадцатилетнего себя, которого Юри встретил десять лет назад, дрожащего, с огнестрельным ранением в живот и телами родителей на верхнем этаже.  
  
— Я не котёнок, — огрызается Юрио. —  _Как минимум_  домашний кот. Хотя, мне нравится думать, что я пума.  
  
Юри фыркает.  
  
— Мейн-кун? — предлагает он компромисс.  
  
Юрио корчит рожицу.  
  
— Полагаю, — уступает он.  
  
Они подходят к офису Юри, и тот быстро открывает его, толкает дверь и бросает портфель на диван, едва зайдя. Юрио осматривает обширную коллекцию криминальных книг, тщательно оберегаемые суккуленты, выставленные на подоконнике, чистый небольшой стол с обитой кожей папкой рядом с фотографией в рамке мужчины с короткими серебряными волосами и тёплой улыбкой.  
  
— Ты хранишь фотографию Виктора на своём  _столе_? — спрашивает он почти неверяще. Юри не сдерживается и смеётся, нервно теребя золотую ленту на четвёртом пальце его правой руки.  
  
— Это просто небольшое напоминание, — говорит он, слабо обороняясь. Юрио закатывает глаза и возвращается к рассматриванию книжных полок.  
  
— Я читал его книгу, — говорит он спустя мгновение. — Мы все прочли. Он посвятил её тебе, знаешь, оставаясь всё таким же сентиментальным  _идиотом_.  
  
— Уверен, так и есть, — говорит Юри, беря папку в руки и проверяя часы. — Как остальные члены команды?  
  
Юрио пожимает плечами.  
  
— Крис теперь полноценный агент секретной службы. Он и Пхичит хотят, чтобы ты пришёл к ним на ужин как-нибудь. Они специально сказали мне передать тебе именно это, потому что они  _такие же_  сентиментальные идиоты.  
  
Юри смеётся.  
  
— Может быть, на этих выходных, — предлагает он, прежде чем пойти к двери. — Давай, мне нужно закрыть тут всё.  
  
Короткое неловкое молчание. Наконец, Юрио вздыхает.  
  
— Сегодня тот самый день, да? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
Юри кивает. Юрио качает головой.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебе не нужно идти, верно? — Младший агент тянет рукав Юри, его выражение лица жалобное. — Виктор может подождать ещё немного.  
  
Юри смеётся над этим, ещё раз нервно играясь с кольцом, пока его щёки нагреваются.  
  
— Знаю, — говорит он, — но чем раньше мы это сделает, тем лучше.  
  
Юрио стонет от этого, его плечи медленно опускаются с каждым шагом из здания на парковку. Однако, как только они добираются до чёрного немаркированного седана Юри, Юрио трясёт головой и забирает ключи у Юри из руки.  
  
— Я поведу, — говорит он, уже направляясь к дверце со стороны водителя.  
  
Юри быстро повинуется, пристёгиваясь на месте пассажира в собственной машине. Юрио легко выезжает с парковки, резво меняя частоту на станцию с альтернативным роком, которую так полюбил. Юри подавляет желание закатить глаза, вместо этого смотря в окно на здание Академии ФБР, медленно исчезающее позади.  
  
Три года назад его пригласили читать лекцию для класса криминалистов профессора Грэма в том же зале, когда Пхичит прервал их с новостями о деле…

 

* * *

 

 _5 июля 2017 года  
Академия ФБР Куантико, Вирджиния_  
  
— Что у нас есть, Пхичит? — спрашивает Юри после того, как выходит из аудитории. Старший специальный агент Пхичит Чуланонт мельком оглядывается, прежде чем взять Юри за руку и отвести к двери.  
  
— Капитан Чальдини из полицейского управления Нью-Йорка предлагает нам поучаствовать в деле, — говорит он. — Крис должен был прислать тебе детали.  
  
— Что, ты сам не помнишь подробностей? — спрашивает Юри, когда Пхичит приводит его к машине, стоящей у обочины на парковке. Его напарник смеётся и распахивает дверь со стороны водителя, быстро заводя машину и увозя их с парковки немного быстрее, чем позволяет ограничение скорости.  
  
— Это касается исчезновений людей, — говорит Пхичит.  
  
Юри моргает.  
  
— Не имеешь ли ты в виду…  
  
— Да, те самые. Нашли тело.  
  
— И смогли связать их? — спрашивает Юри, распахнув глаза, пока они направляются по дороге, ведущей к северу трассы I-95. Все деревья уже покрыты листвой, сверкающей изумрудом под знойным летним солнцем. Достаточно небольшое количество машин, которые они объезжают по пути к границе штата, кажутся словно серыми маленькими жуками.  
  
Пхичит напевает под нос. Звучащая по радио поп-песня орёт, яркая и бодрая, и немного слишком грохочущая для ушей Юри. Он тянет руку, чтобы уменьшить громкость, но его напарник шлёпает его по руке, цокнув языком.  
  
— Водитель выбирает музыку, пассажир — помалкивает, помнишь?  
  
— Ты взял эту фразу из неудачного сериала по CW, — обвиняет Юри.  
  
— Всё было не так уж плохо. Он просто пошёл по наклонной. — Пхичит закатывает глаза. — Боже, ты вообще мог бы подумать, что пробки будут хуже, чем четвертого июля?  
  
— Не сглазь, — бормочет Юри, когда они поворачивают на шоссе, направляясь на север в сторону от Вашингтона. Поля, окружающие магистраль, немного сухого зелёного цвета, почти граничащего с жёлтым. Учитывая уровень влажности в воздухе в последнее время, можно сказать, есть вероятность, что на них полным ходом идёт шторм.  
  
Однако, предстоящее дело — само по себе шторм. Департаментом полиции Нью-Йорка был замечен всплеск исчезновений мужчин-азиатов в возрасте от девятнадцати до тридцати пяти из ближайших к Нью-Йорку трёх штатов в последние годы, но это первый случай, когда нашли тело.  
  
— Они уже опознали его? — спрашивает он спустя миг.  
  
— Хммм? — интересуется Пхичит.  
  
— Тело, — говорит Юри. — Крис отправил нам фото или что-то ещё? Детали?  
  
— Ага, наверное, где-то в твоём ящике, — Пхичит не отрывает взгляд от дороги впереди. — Ничего безумно страшного. Тело нашли в Риверсайд-парке на скамейке. Большинство людей, которые проходили мимо, думали, что он просто спит.  
  
— Установили личность?  
  
— Ещё нет, но держу пари, что Крис будет знать к тому моменту, когда мы доберёмся.  
  
Юри кивнул, включая свой рабочий телефон. Обновив почту, он открывает письмо от Кристофа с краткой информацией, и сразу же натыкается на фотографию спящего себя на скамейке.  
  
Но внимательно присмотревшись, однако, он замечает, что очки другие, а причёска более небрежная. Одежда простая: свободные чёрные брюки, неряшливо застёгнутая рубашка с воротничком, уродливый синий галстук вокруг головы. В фотографии медицинского заключения говорится, что у корней волос есть намёки на краску, а также синяки от пальцев на шее.

 

 

— Кто-то убивает мои чучела? — спрашивает он.  
  
Пхичит фыркает.  
  
— Ты выбешивал кого-то в Нью-Йорке в последнее время? — интересуется он.  
  
Юри снова перелистывает фотографии с места преступления.  
  
— Хм, нет. Это не гнев. Неизвестного оставили мирно лежать на скамейке, словно он спит. Это не убийство на почве страсти; нет перебора, присущего символичным убийствам. Преступник любит того, кому бы он не пытался отправить сообщение. Для кого бы он там не убивал.  
  
Пхичит на это только гудит.  
  
— Что, если этот человек — ты? — спрашивает он.  
  
Юри фыркает.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — говорит он. — Я просто…  
  
— Ничем не примечательный агент ФБР, я знаю, — говорит Пхичит, в его интонациях отчетливо слышится закатывание глаз, даже когда он не отрывает взгляда от дороги. — Не обращай внимания на тот факт, что ты — лучший судебный психолог, который у нас сейчас есть, и чертовски хороший начальник группы в придачу. Им следует когда-нибудь повесить медаль тебе на грудь за это.  
  
Юри передёргивает.  
  
— Пожалуйста, нет. — Он закрывает письмо и вздыхает. — Неважно. Я вполне уверен, что сходства жертвы — просто совпадение.

 

* * *

 

 _5 июля 2017 года  
24ый полицейский участок, город Нью-Йорк_  
  
Он давится своими же словами через пару часов, как только они приходят в двадцать четвёртый участок на севере Манхэттена и видят доску, покрытую похожими лицами.  
  
— Детектив Сынгиль Ли, — говорит детектив, ответственный за расследование, невозмутимо пожимая руку Юри. Выражение его лица бесстрастно, профессионально. Рядом с ним весело машет рукой детектив Лео де ла Иглесиа. — Капитан Чальдини рад, что вы здесь; он передаёт благодарность Пхичиту.  
  
— Всё, что угодно, для моих старых партнёров, — отвечает Пхичит, подмигнув. Щёки детектива Ли становятся ярко-розовыми, и он прочищает горло, поворачиваясь к доске.  
  
— Вот некоторые из последних пропавших, имеющих сходство с жертвой, — говорит он, указывая на фотографии. — Мы также только что опознали тело — его имя Сяо Бин, исчезнувший около шести месяцев назад из съёмной комнаты в Флашинге. Его сестра заявила о пропаже, когда он не вернулся домой с работы.  
  
— Где он работал? — спросил Пхичит.  
  
— «World Ice Arena» в Флашинге, — говорит детектив Ли. — Он учил группы там; бывший танцор на льду.  
  
— Кто-то уже сообщил новости его сестре? — спрашивает Юри. Детектив Ли качает головой, поэтому Юри кивает на Пхичита, который лучезарно улыбается и протягивает руку детективу Ли.  
  
— Ладно, давай мы поговорим с ней, — предлагает он. Детектив Ли опасливо пожимает его руку, румянец на его щеках становится ярче, прежде чем он следует за Пхичитом к двери. Юри поворачивается к доктору Кристофу Джакометти, их эксперту-криминалисту, и поднимает брови. Кристоф пожимает плечами.  
  
— Они вместе работали, когда Сынгиль был в отделе нравов, — неожиданно говорит детектив де ла Иглесиа. — Я могу показать вам тело, раз уж те двое собрались говорит с сестрой?  
  
— Показывай дорогу, — отвечает Кристоф, и Юри идёт следом за ним, когда они выходят из участка к месту, где припаркован их джип.  
  
— Я думал, Пхичит из отдела борьбы с терроризмом, — шепчет он.  
  
Кристоф снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Полагаю, это логично, что существует нечто общее между нравами и терроризмом, — отвечает он, пока открывает для Юри дверь.  
  
Они встречают дежурного патологоанатома в морге больницы Тиш в течение часа.  
  
— Извините, что пришлось проделать весь этот путь, — говорит доктор Эмиль Некола, пока выкатывает для них тело. — У меня не так много того, что можно добавить к моим предыдущим отчётам, кроме имени и некоторых предварительных токсикологических проб.  
  
— Время смерти? — спрашивает Юри.  
  
— О, я бы сказал, что примерно первого июля. — Доктор Некола расстёгивает молнию на мешке, давая им взглянуть на тело; Юри морщит нос из-за густого запаха бальзамирующих жидкостей, разлившихся в воздухе. — Бригада криминалистов сейчас разбирается с другим материалом, который нашли в парке, и вам нужно будет сходить к ним за результатами, но всё, что у меня сейчас есть для вас — способ убийства всё ещё удушье, хотя мои предварительные анализы на токсины показали следы кетамина.  
  
— Кетамина? — эхом спросил Юри.  
  
— О, да, — согласился доктор Некола. — Его, вероятно, было даже больше в его крови незадолго до того, как он умер. Парень был, пожалуй, совсем  _немного_  пьян, когда покинул этот бренный мир.  
  
— Никаких отпечатков не нашли на синяках от удушья? — спрашивает Кристоф.  
  
— Нет, это было бы  _слишком_  просто, — соглашается доктор Некола, посмеиваясь.  
  
— Следы сексуального насилия? — спрашивает детектив де ла Иглесиа.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает доктор Некола.  
  
Юри задумчиво хмыкает, отойдя от тела.  
  
— Но это не значит, что стоит исключать разновидность сексуального удовлетворения, — указывает он.  
  
— Сексуального… ты думаешь, что кто-то получает удовольствие от превращения людей во что-то другое? — спрашивает детектив де ла Иглесиа.  
  
— Не в другое. В людей. В кого-то определённого, возможно. Этот тип убийц используют жертв, как суррогатов для кого-то ещё.  
  
— Обычно сексуальный элемент входит в перебор, — подмечает детектив де ла Иглесиа. — Мистера Бина задушили, а затем оставили так, будто он спит. Ничего в этом не предполагает перебора или сексуального разочарования в отношении к третьей стороне.  
  
Юри пожал плечами.  
  
— Это потому, что убийца не питал агрессии, — отвечает он. — По крайней мере, не к человеку, которого это должно символизировать.  
  
— Но убийство предполагает какую-то степень злобы, — говорит детектив де ла Иглесиа.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Юри. — Но не в этот раз. Сейчас это сделано из любви и раскаяния.  
  
— К самой жертве или к человеку, которую она символизирует? — интересуется детектив де ла Иглесиа.  
  
Юри смотрит на Кристофа, который внимательно читает медицинский отчёт, высунув язык и сведя брови. Он переводит взгляд вновь на тело, на расслабленную челюсть мужчины, как он спит в ледяных объятиях смерти.  
  
Какой человек будет с  _любовью_  провожать своих собратьев в подобное положение?  
  
— Когда дело доходит до суррогатных жертв, то это  _никогда_  не касается их, — тихо говорит он. — Это всегда касается только фантазии, которую преступник создаёт в своей голове.  
  
С любовью или нет, это ещё один убийца, поглощенный своей фантазией, как и любой другой. И Юри надеется поймать его, пока не стало слишком поздно.

 

* * *

 

Уже довольно поздно, когда они возвращаются в участок, и не только из-за заходящего на Нью-Йоркском небосводе солнца, ползущего в сторону западных штатов, оставляя короткие вспышки всполохов розового и золотого, прежде чем пурпурные сумерки поселяться по всему небосводу. Лето в этом городе непомерно жаркое и влажное, воздух нагревается из-за избытка выхлопов, наполняющих улицы.  
  
— Региональное управление Нью-Йорка говорит, что устроит пресс-конференцию для нас, — говорит Крис, когда они выходят из машины.  
  
— Рановато, — подмечает Юри. — У нас только одно тело.  
  
— Только одно  _найденное_  тело, — поправляет детектив де ла Иглесиа. — Была ещё пара других нераскрытых дел по городу, которые могут подойти под нашу виктимологию.  
  
Юри уже с нетерпением ждёт, как сможет рухнуть на кровать в гостинице, но он только вздыхает и толкает дверь участка вместо этого.  
  
Пхичит и детектив Ли стоят перед доской, когда они входят, и просматривают файлы по делам.  
  
— Мы пытаемся сократить круг людей, пропавших без вести, — говорит детектив Ли, когда они подходят к столу, заваленному фотографиями и коробками с файлами. — Как вы думаете, как примерно далеко это зайдёт?  
  
— Возможно, будет легче пробить через базу данных, — говорит Кристоф, уже вытаскивая ноутбук из своей сумки. — Но начнём с временных рамок. Как давно начались исчезновения?  
  
— Я бы сказал, около шести лет назад, — раздаётся новый голос. Пхичит поднимает взгляд над документами, и его глаза заметно загораются при виде мужчины средних лет с длинными каштановыми волосами, завязанными в хвост, и бровями, напоминающими брови злого волшебника.  
  
— Чао-Чао! Ты здесь! — восклицает Пхичит. Капитан Челестино Чальдини двадцать четвёртого участка обнимает его в ответ, потрепав по волосам, когда тот отодвигается.  
  
— Надо сказать, Пхичит, ты услада для усталых глаз. Как тебе жизнь в Вашингтоне?  
  
— Прекрасно, — говорит Пхичит. — Это мой друг и коллега Юри Кацуки, а это наш другой коллега, Кристоф Джакометти!  
  
— Чувствую себя таким любимым, — сухо произносит Кристоф. Пхичит хлопает его по спине, солнечно улыбаясь капитану Чальдини одновременно. Кристоф закатывает глаза, прежде чем вернуться к ноутбуку.  
  
— Ладно, тогда посмотрим за шесть лет, — говорит он, — проверим без вести пропавших вместе с висяками?  
  
— Да, по типажу жертв, — говорит Юри. — Они все мужчины-азиаты в возрасте между девятнадцатью и тридцатью пятью годами…  
  
— Которые выглядят, как Юри, — добавляет Пхичит.  
  
— Мы не знаем точно, зациклен ли преступник конкретно на мне, — уточняет Юри. — Он может быть сфокусирован на ком-то, кто  _похож_ на меня.  
  
Пхичит закатывает глаза.  
  
— Будем рассматривать этот вариант, как предосторожность, верно? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Или мы будем просто параноиками. Никто не знает, кто я.  
  
Пхичит фыркает.  
  
— Он всегда такой, — говорит он сотрудникам полицейского управления Нью-Йорка, присутствующим в комнате. — Этот человек — лучший судебный психолог в ФБР, он посадил за решётку огромное количество убийц и думает, что никто не будет точить на него зуб, потому что  _не знает, кто он._  
  
Юри открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Кристоф прочищает горло прежде, чем он успевает сказать хоть слово.  
  
— Какого ты роста, Юри? — спрашивает он.  
  
Юри скрипит зубами.  
  
— Пять футов восемь дюймов, — говорит он.  
  
— Ладно, тогда ставим разброс пять футов шесть-десять дюймов, — отвечает Кристоф. — Чёрные волосы, карие глаза. Очки?  
  
— Те, что нашли на теле, были без диоптрий, — говорит детектив Ли.  
  
— Есть шанс, что преступник положил их там. Очки — часть человека, которого он пытается воссоздать, — напоминает Юри. — Многие парни из Азии носят очки.  
  
— Да, и так получилось, что ты один из них. Доверься моему чутью, Юри, — умоляет Пхичит.  
  
— Думаю, твоя интуиция более надёжна, когда дело касается ресторанов, которые крышует мафия, но хорошо, — говорит Юри, поднимая руки. — Преступник  _может_  делать жертв похожими меня. Тогда нужно, наверное, добавить «довольно дерганный» в фильтры. Или «имеющий общее тревожное расстройство».  
  
— Вероятнее всего, преступник не знает  _подобного_  о тебе, — подмечает Пхичит. — Когда ты в последний раз был в Нью-Йорке не проездом?  
  
— Мы приезжаем сюда для других дел, — напоминает Юри. — Помнишь серийного убийцу, которого мы поймали в Бруклине несколько лет назад?  
  
— Да, но шесть лет назад? — спрашивает Пхичит.  
  
Юри вздыхает.  
  
— Тогда было дело Ланкастера в Коннектикуте. Мы с Крисом остановились в Нью-Йорке на ночь на обратном пути в Вашингтон.  
  
— В то время я был гражданским консультантом, — добавляет Кристоф, откинувшись и демонстрируя экран ноутбука. — Отлично, я сузил количество дел по пропавшим без вести в Нью-Йорке примерно до тридцати пяти или около того, а затем пробил их по висякам, которые также подходят по виктимологии. Это даёт нам уже двадцать пять дел, которые потенциально могут принадлежать этому преступнику.  
  
— Двадцать пять? — переспрашивает Пхичит. — Бесполезно. Надо ещё сузить. Добавь ещё стиль жизни без высокого риска; Юри домосед.  
  
— Я  _всё ещё тут_ , — напоминает Юри, тихо оскорбившись. Пхичит шлёт ему воздушный поцелуй. — Кроме того, разве Сяо Бин вёл такой образ жизни?  
  
— Ага, он в основном просто ходил на работу, а затем домой. Ничего особо примечательного, — говорит Пхичит. — Но мы продолжим поддерживать связь с его сестрой на случай, если это окажется не связано с исчезновениями.  
  
— Хотя, что-то говорит мне, что это не так, — говорит Юри, кивая в сторону, где детективы и капитан Чальдини разговаривают низким, приглушённым тоном. — Полицейское управление Нью-Йорка какое-то время натыкалось на части этого дела. Находили ли случайные тела азиатских мужчин в мусорных баках, парках и в Гудзоне, в и за пределами разных округов и даже в пригороде Нью-Йорка за последние несколько лет?  
  
— Но это первый раз, когда телу придали позу. — Пхичит кивает, уперев руки в бёдра, когда снова смотрит на доску. — Это была смена почерка.  
  
— Как будто преступник  _хочет_  привлечь наше внимание, — соглашается Юри. — Это похоже на голос, зовущий издалека. Крик о признании.

 

* * *

 

Под вспышками камер и под унылый рокот репортёров Юри никогда не чувствовал себя более одиноким.  
  
Голоса Пхичита и Криса звучат, как если бы они были в конце длинного туннеля, их слова кажутся нечёткими, движения — медленными и размытыми, словно патока. Что-то о том, что они не хотят объявлять о связи, основываясь только на одном найденном теле, что бюро имеет честь быть приглашённым департаментом Нью-Йорка для расследования этого дела, и что они надеются, что совместные усилия приведут к поимке убийцы до того, как он унесёт новые жизни.  
  
Мысли обращены к скорбящим, глаза — вперёд в будущее. Юри знает, что в какой-то момент он должен дать комментарий, как начальник подразделения, но он совершенно не помнит, что он сказал там, на трибуне, перед массой мигающих вспышек и тел. Может быть, это обычная речь о необходимости оставаться бдительными и сообщать о чем-нибудь подозрительном бюро. В любом случае, всё заканчивается почти также быстро, как и начинается, и когда Юри возвращается в настоящее, Пхичит Чуланонт машет рукой перед его лицом.  
  
— Юри? — спрашивает Пхичит. — Всё в порядке? У тебя опять этот отрешённый взгляд сквозь предметы.  
  
Юри моргает.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он. — Это был утомительный день.  
  
— Могу представить, — говорит Кристоф рядом, уже убирая папки. — Пойдёмте напьёмся.  
  
Лично Юри предпочёл бы больше совершить набег на мини-холодильник в отеле, где они остановились на ночь, но он знает, что Пхичит и Кристоф будут против по своим причинам. Поэтому он улыбается, кивает и предлагает им самим выбрать место. Оказывается, у Пхичита уже есть одно на примете.  
  
— Называется «Spread Eagle» — говорит Пхичит спустя несколько минут, когда их машина подъезжает к маленькому бару с эмблемой в виде орла. «Spread Eagle» смотрится весьма забитым по вечерам и наполнен запахом дыма и пота, когда они заходят. Юри замечает пару полицейских не на службе, собравшихся с несколькими пинтами пива вдоль деревянного стола.  
  
— Пхичит? — восклицает бармен, наполняя стеклянную кружку пивом. — Обратно к местам боевой славы? Мы только что видели тебя по новостям!  
  
— Джонни! — ухмыляется Пхичит, подходя к бару и жестикулируя Кристофу и Юри сесть с ним. — Ага, только что разделались с пресс-конференцией по текущему делу. Это утомительная работа для моего босса Юри. Может, ему не помешает выпить?  
  
— Вы  _всегда_  можете выпить, поверь мне, — заявляет Джонни, пока даёт им меню. — Первый раунд за счёт заведения в качестве приветственного подарка.  
  
— Восхитительно, — говорит Пхичит. — Я  _знал_ , что есть причина, почему ты мне понравился.  
  
Кристоф поднимает бровь.  
  
— Так это правда, что ты получаешь бесплатную выпивку каждый раз, когда просишь об этом, — восхищается он.  
  
Щеки Пхичита вспыхивают.  
  
— Понятия не имею, откуда ты это взял, — заявляет он. Юри смеётся.  
  
— Крис, я живу с этим парнем уже два года. Он мог бы заставить людей отдавать ему травку, даже сказав только имя «Мэри Джейн».  
  
— Было довольно неловко, когда мы однажды разговаривали с теми ребятами о человеке-пауке, — соглашается Пхичит, закатывая глаза и листая меню. — Давай, Юри, найдём тебе что-нибудь приятное и крепкое, что поможет тебе с джетлагом.  
  
— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы меня вырубило сегодня вечером, чтобы ты мог пригласить позже детектива Ли, — обвиняет Юри, заставив Пхичита уткнуться от смеха в расскрытое меню, как если бы он был уже пьян.  
  
— О нет, Сынгиль говорит, что у него уже есть планы, — отмахивается Пхичит.  
  
Кристоф фыркает.  
  
— Планы? Вы двое раздевали друг друга глазами в участке каждый раз, когда могли. Многие люди  _убили_  бы за подобные дружеские отношения со своими бывшими.  
  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что это достаточно хороший мотив, — бормочет Юри, пока просматривает список вин.  
  
— Я думал, что необоснованный мотив был у серийного убийцы, — говорит Пхичит, весело напевая под нос. — Стоит ли пробовать «Wood Ye Drink»? Или «Salty Salchow»?  
  
В конце концов они определяются с напитками, и бармен Джонни приносит им их, подмигнув Пхичиту. Юри осматривается, его взгляд перебегает по всем посетителям паба, на оформленные детали и надписи на стенах. Небольшая группа играет в дальнем углу, вокалист поёт в микрофон, пока неясная атмосфера песни парит, как привидение, над низким гудением разговоров.  
  
Он чувствует себя вялым, словно патока пресс-конференции поселилась в его костях. Пхичит и Кристоф что-то обсуждают; Юри ловит шёпот имён и названий, но не может их различить. Может быть, из Нью-Йорка? Он гулял иногда с Пхичитом по Вашингтону, но не мог узнать ни одного имени, которыми они обмениваются.  
  
— …а потом была вечеринка в честь Недели моды в Нью-Йорке, на которую мы заскочили, пока были на ночь в Нью-Йорке по дороге в Вашингтон, — внезапно говорит Кристоф, хлопая Юри по плечу и возвращая его обратно в реальность. — Ты помнишь, где это было, Юри?  
  
Юри хмурится.  
  
— Я думал, что сказал тебе, что не помню ничего из той ночи, — говорит он.  
  
Кристоф вздыхает.  
  
— На самом деле, я тоже не очень помню. Но мой бывший — ну, мой парень в то время — нас туда пригласил. — Он улыбается Пхичиту. — Тебе стоит там побывать!  
  
— Что ж, жаль, что тогда я был только старшекурсником, — отвечает Пхичит, закатив глаза. — Но хэй, разве Неделя моды не скоро? Я думал, что «Men’s Spring» в июле.  
  
— Что-то вроде того, — соглашается Кристоф. — Но Масуми вернулся в Токио, думаю, поэтому я больше не смогу попросить приглашений на вечеринку.  
  
— Жаль, — говорит Пхичит, смотря боковым зрением на Юри. — Должно быть, это было весело.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает Юри. — Я не помню.  
  
— У меня были фотографии в своё время, — говорит Кристоф, усмехнувшись. — Они где-то на моём компьютере, думаю. Юри немного переборщил с водкой и перетанцевал со всеми — мне пришлось отрывать его от новых друзей-моделей, чтобы вернуть в отель.  
  
— В следующий раз не давай мне так много пить, — говорит Юри, беря в руки бокал.  
  
Кристоф смеётся, чокаясь с ним своим мартини.  
  
— За успешное дело, — предлагает он.  
  
— Chon gâew, — соглашается Пхичит, и они пьют.

 

* * *

 

 

 _6 июля 2017 года  
24ый полицейский участок, город Нью-Йорк_  
  
Одна из самых лучших вещей в том, чтобы быть Юри Кацуки, заключается в том, что у него действительно не бывает похмелья.  
  
Одна из худших вещей (помимо постоянно сдерживаемого густого тумана беспокойства, что каждый думает, что он не создан быть агентом ФБР) — сильнейшая нелюбовь его тела к подъёмам и выполнению продуктивных дел в любое время до десяти утра.  
  
— Нам нужно в участок, — звучит весёлый голос Пхичита. Юри стонет со своего спального места, чувствуя легкий гул помех в голове, исчезнувший в тот же момент, когда он прижимается щекой к гостиничной подушке. Звук воды, бегущей в ванной, — должно быть, Кристоф пытается помыть голову под душем.  
  
Они разделили достаточно комнат в мотелях и гостиницах во время расследований, чтобы выработать утренний ритуал. Юри не может нормально функционировать, пока не выпьет кофе; Пхичиту нужно только немного острого соуса к яйцам, чтобы начать работать; Кристофу нужен душ и, возможно, подрочить. Но в итоге они все встают и начинаю работать, Юри морщится от отвратительного осадка, застывшего на дне бумажного стаканчика из отеля, пока накидывает на плечи пиджак.  
  
Хотя, кофе делает своё дело, и уже через час они идут к припаркованной через дорогу машине и возвращаются в двадцать четвёртый участок. Однако когда они заходят в здание, они сталкиваются с серьёзным выражением лица капитана Чальдини и с детективом де ла Иглесиа уже на полпути к двери.  
  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает Пхичит. — Где детектив Ли?  
  
— Не могу сказать, вероятно, опаздывает, — говорит детектив де ла Иглесиа. — Но у нас новое тело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _— Начни с начала, — торжественно произнес Король, — и продолжай, пока не дойдешь до конца. Тогда остановись!_  
>  Льюис Кэрролл, “Алиса в стране чудес” в переводе Бориса Заходера.


End file.
